Finn's love square (working on the title)
by 00 SEXY
Summary: FinnxMarceline And slight fubblegum. Inside is info about me and my stories, and an OC sheet for the possible sequel to this oneshot.


**A/A/N**

**IM SO SORRY I HAVENT BEEN ON LATELY I've been busy, and I will be even busier with the 2 up-and coming plays I'm in. (the hobbit and an improv play.) Anyway, at the end of this month, I will be finishing 1 of the stories that are on hold (all but this one) and I want you guys to go to my account and read each story, then send me a PM saying which one i should continue. I will count the votes at the end of the month! I love you guys! **

**XOXOXO**

* * *

"I'm so glad you could join me for lunch, Finn." Princess Bubblegum said, as the two figures reached the top of a hill. She spread out a blanket and started unpacking the picnic basket.

"No prob, PB." Finn said as he grabbed a candy sandwich, complete with gingerbread and icing for fillings.

"I've been meaning to ask you something, actually." She said, putting a hand on his.

"Finn, ever since you turned 17 a few months ago, I've been feeling different about you." She said, slowly and gently Pushing the sandwich and his hand down to the ground.

Finne blushed, his mouth flopped open and closed, unable to find any words to say.

Princess Bubblegum chuckled when she saw his blushing face, and leaned in, closing her eyes, puckering her lips for a kiss.

"Princess..." PB stopped, looking at him. "PB, I don't like you like that anymore…" he whispered, standing up.

"Finn!" He turned around and trudged away, stuffing his hands in his pockets, trying to make his blush die down.

* * *

He had been walking around for a little bit, when he saw a pink umbrella in the distance.

"MARCELINE!" He yelled, hoping she would help him get over PB's sudden outburst. He ran up to her, and she turned around, smiling.

"Hey weenie." She said, flicking a hair out of her face. "What's up?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I just need to talk to you." He said, sighing. "It's about PB."

Marceline stiffened, glaring into the distance. "If she hurt you, I wil SUCK THE RE OUT OF THAT PRISS!" She yelled, her face morphing into a bats.

Finn jerked back, gasping. "No! She didn't hurt me, I'm just confused." He said, waiting until she had calms down. "She said she loved me, and tried to kiss me." He admittided.

"Wow, weenie, didn't you like her once?" Marceline asked, shifting the umbrella into her other hand.

"Yeah, I _did. _Not anymore." he said, sitting down.

"Just tell her that you don't like her!"

"And risk breaking her heart? I don't think so."

"Fine, weenie. I'll go tell her." Mrace line said, flying off towards where Finn had come from.

* * *

When Marceline came back, it was already dusk. "Well, she took it a lot better than expected." She said.

Finn looked at her with big eyes. "Really? She sdont say that she hated me?"

"No. In fact, when she was going home, I saw her eyeing some poor mans butt." She giggled, elbowing him. "I'm not surprised you don't like her any more." She said, pulling him up. "Now come on, I found a movie the other day, and I figured that you would like it!"

Finn smiled, nodding. "Yeah." He said, following her to the cave. _After all, there's only one girl on my list. _He said, looking at Marcelines back, smiling to himself.

* * *

** Ooh! I smell a sequel! If you guys want me to continue this, pm me in a request along with (its optional) an OC character sheet. Note that this will probably end up being a finnceline fic, not finnxoc, ok? Unless you can convince me!**

**OC form:**

**Name:**

**Species: (preferably not human)**

**Sex:(I would love male OC's)**

**Age:**

**Birthday and their sign:(like aries) **

**Home:**

**Quick bio:**

**What they're wearing:**

**Status:**

**Relationship status:**

**Hair colour:**

**Eye colour:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Skin colour:**

**Extra:**

**Personality:**

**Favourite colour:**

**If you want to add anything else, go ahead! I will choose the best entries on the first of October! Thanks!**

**XOXOXO**


End file.
